Office Shenanigans
by allysphere
Summary: After long hours of sitting at his desk Hotch has something to look forward to. Reid's mouth. Definitly kinky as it was written for the CM kinkmeme IV. submissiv!Reid


(Just so you know, I wrote this in the train, and let me tell you, I felt really filthy and dirty for doing so. Also, first piece of smut I wrote. And English's not my mother tongue. Will shut up now.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds, nor do I earn any money by writing this.

**Office Shenigans**

Hotch heard the door open but ignored whoever entered. For a few minutes the only noise in the room was the pen flying over the paper and if you listened closely enough you may have heard someone's rather nervous breathing. The Unit Chief didn't pay the person, who seemed to do everything he could to keep from fidgeting, no attention until after he finished the report he currently worked on. And even when he finally acknowledged him, he only said "Strip" not looking up, but reaching for the next file on his desk.

There was no doubt whether or not the other person followed his command or not. Hurriedly one article of clothing after the other was stripped off the body only to be neatly folded and stacked on a chair one could have easily overlooked.

And then the person had to wait again until Hotch bestowed even the littlest bit of attention upon him, but he was used to it by now, even craved it, the feeling of being nothing more than a thing, to do with as the older agent wanted. Normally his cock would harden almost painfully, the tip would glisten with precum and he would yearn to touch it, but not today. Today was different. Long excruciating minutes – which felt like hours, just so you know - until Hotch – finally – put aside the file he worked on and move away a bit from the desk.

By now the naked person knew what to do next without having to be prompted. He stepped into the space between the desk and Hotch and bent over, leaned on his forearms, head down.

"Very well, Spencer," Hotch whispered while stroking the younger agent's back. It always helped him calm down in those first few minutes when he didn't exactly knew how the next hours panned out. "Have you prepared?"

"Yes, sir," Reid mumbled and had to suppress a moan when Hotch, without preamble started fondling his balls.

"Shh," the man tried to silence his companion, "Your balls feel full. The skin is stretched tight. You're yearning for an orgasm, isn't that right?" The only thing Reid could do was to frantically nod his head and push into Hotch's touches. "But you are not allowed to, yet. You've still another three days with the chastity belt."

"Please-" the younger agent started to plead but was cut off.

"Oh no, the time for begging is over. You should have thought about the consequences before you came without permission." Reid didn't want to think about his recent _faux pas _but couldn't help to do so, remembering it whenever he felt the slightest bit aroused. He would do anything to turn back the time and withstand Hotch's ministrations just so he would be allowed to come, but whatever rationality was left in Reid's brain right now told him, that time travel wasn't possible and he had to suffer the consequences of his actions. And suffer he did.

When he heard the tell tale sound of a tube of lube being opened and some of it being squirted on a finger and the tell tale touch of Hotch preparing his ass for intrusion he couldn't help but prick his ears, when he would love for it to be something different to do the pricking, weren't it for the _damn chastity belt._

_Suffer the consequences, _he told himself and couldn't stop a moan escaping through his lips as Hotch started to prepare him first with one, then two and then three slicked up fingers before fucking him slowly in the ass with a butt plug. It took all of Reid's barely there restraint to keep from pushing back against the motion. He knew that as soon as he did that Hotch'd stop to penetrate him and he couldn't risk stopping the movements which hit his prostate every so often and rubbed it _just right_ and sent tingles up his spine.

Without much difficulty Reid slipped deeper into the deep calm that washed over him. No wonder he couldn't help but yelp as Hotch simultaneously pushed the butt plug fully inside him and slapped his ass. "You know what to do."

Dutifully Reid straightened once before crawling under Hotch's desk. By now he knew how best to fold his long legs for it not to be more uncomfortable than necessary to sit between the older agent's legs while he did his work. So Reid went back to being ignored, while Hotch went back to the high stack of files on his desk who wanted him to look at them.

Minutes passed by while neither bothered the other. Not that Reid thought of it as a bother whenever Hotch wanted something from him. At the beginning the younger always had problems with sitting as still as Hotch wanted him to and occupying his mind enough to do so. He heaved a heavily sigh when he heard his superior lowering his zipper and the by now known "Open!"

Without hesitation Reid did – even if he did hesitate, Hotch's hand in his hair guiding him prevented him from doing exactly that – as he was told and got to work on the hard cock in front of him. If he could have, he would have smiled like the Cheshire cat. He bobbed his head with enthusiasm and when they found a rhythm both of them liked, a bit to Reid's chagrin, Hotch let go of his hair and went back to writing report after report, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Reid liked it more when Hotch set the pace but he was content to suck on his cock without the guidance.

As it was the first blowjob of the day – with, Reid was sure of it, more of it to come, no pun intended – he wouldn't be the scientist he was if he didn't experiment a bit while he still had the strength to do so. He liked to see how far he could deep throat – let me tell you, it was very far – and measure the effects different stimulations had. Hotch knew about his favourite genius' habits but let him fare. At least for now. Later on he could experiment as well, but for right now he was content. At least until his phone rang.

"Hotchner," he answered, his displeasure lacing his tone spurring Reid on to increase his efforts. He hummed around the cock deliciously filling his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head on the stroke out. He concentrated all his attention on pleasuring the other that he didn't notice the phone call come to an end until a sharp pulling of his hair sent pain through his body.

"Don't tease me when I'm on the phone with somebody," he warned the younger one and pushed himself all the way into Reid's mouth. His nose was pressed into the ex-lawyer's abdomen as he held him down for a long moment. He let go for the blink of an eye so Reid could catch his breath – at least one breath – and the set a fast pace to get himself off.

There was no warning, not that he needed or wanted one, before Hotch came down Reid's tight throat. He swallowed the warm cum dutifully while Hotch revelled in the constricting movements. Without pause he grabbed his pen, a new file, and went back to doing his paper work, as if nothing ever happened while he felt Reid's lips leaving his now flaccid cock, the younger one revelling in the feeling of his lips against Hotch's skin.

In a moment of needing the contact Reid nuzzled into Hotch's leg. Just as he caught his breath and found his inner centre again, after all giving a blow job got him nearly as worked up as receiving one and today he was in desperate need of a release, even if by now he knew Hotch good enough to know that he wouldn't budge. So Reid vowed to himself to be on his best behaviour.

While catching his breath Reid revelled in the knowledge that he served the older one well and closed his eyes to savour the moment. He felt Hotch's long fingers massaging his scalp before he said, "You know what you have to do."

"Yes sir." These words jerked him out of his momentary stupor and made his mouth water before he went to work. With the utmost care he licked and sucked every trace of cum off of the older one's cock careful as not to over stimulate the sensitive head.

When he was finished Hotch's said, "You can lay down now. You are allowed to vocalize." What may have seemed like an ominous thing to say became clear when Reid laid down and felt the butt plug start to buzz.

_Sweet torture!_

Soon soft moaning filled the room and Reid looked forward to the hours still to come.

**Fin.**


End file.
